Questions
by JailyForever
Summary: Sirius is faced with questions from his godson.


**Advent Gift!Fic for:** Delaney

 **Character:** Sirius Black

 **Subject:** Potions

 **Task:** Write about a person who wants to know the "why" behind everything.

 **Word Count:** 858

* * *

Questions

Sirius thought he was pretty damn cool godfather and what was more his godson adored him. So when Harry was left in his custody, he thought that he would be a great father figure. All was well until he had a very curious five-year-old on his hands who wanted to know the answers to questions that he just wasn't ready to know. And it just had to be on the eve of the full moon when Remus was out of town.

It all started when they sat down for breakfast on a chilly autumn morning.

"Uncle Sirius," Harry started, talking with his mouthful of toast. "Why don't I have a mummy and daddy like all the other children?"

Sirius sighed. They had had this conversation a few times before, but he had always had Remus to back him up and help him answering the onslaught of questions.

"There was a very bad man, and he did a very bad thing," Sirius answered, giving Remus standard reply.

"But why?" Harry asked. "Why did he do it?"

"Harry, son, he was very naughty," Sirius answered, balling his hands into fists under the table at the thought of You-Know-Who. If he ever got his hands on that man, he would make him pay for what he did.

"Why was he naughty?"

"I don't know, Harry," Sirius replied sadly.

"Why?"

"Because, even grownups don't know everything," Sirius told him, wishing he had more answers for the young boy.

"Okay," Harry answered, going back to his toast.

Sirius smiled at his godson, hoping that this would be the end to the questions. However, he found that this would not be the case when he took him out for lunch in Diagon Alley later that very same day. And it was all because of Lucius 'I'm so rich that I don't have to face any consequences' Malfoy.

"Mr Black," he drawled, approaching them as they sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "And young Master Potter."

Lucius raised his cane and moved Harry's hair off his forehead, revealing his lightning shaped scar.

"Get away from my godson," Sirius snarled, rising to his feet.

The blond lowered his cane and crouched in front of Harry.

"Your scar is fascinating, Mister Potter," he said softly, ignoring the glare Sirius was giving him. "Do you know how you got it?"

"No, h-"

"Harry, do not talk to that man," Sirius instructed, moving so that he was stood between Harry and Lucius. "Malfoy, get away from here and my godson. Now."

Sirius fingered his wand, narrowing his eyes at the supposed former Death Eater.

"Very well," Lucius whispered. "Perhaps we will meet again, Mister Potter."

Harry waved shyly at the blond man from behind Sirius whilst he glared as Lucius walked away from them.

"Uncle Sirius, why couldn't I talk to that blond Wizard?" Harry asked.

"He's a very bad man, Harry," Sirius answered.

"Why?" the young boy asked. "How do you know?"

Sirius sighed, wondering how much he should tell his godson.

"Harry, he was friends with the bad man who hurt your parents," he told him, hoping this would be enough to satisfy his godson's need for answers.

"Why?" Harry asked, wanting to know more. "Why was he friends with a bad man?"

"Harry, I can't tell you," Sirius replied, knowing he had probably said too much. "But I'll get you another ice cream if you stop asking questions about him."

Harry smiled broadly and nodded his head. "Okay, but we can't tell Uncle Remus, right?"

"Right," Sirius agreed. He had taught his godson well.

The rest of the day went by and Sirius was grateful that Harry had not asked any more questions since lunchtime. But, as he tucked him into bed that evening, more questions came and these were quite probably the hardest ones he had to answer.

"Uncle Sirius, why do you call Uncle Remus: Moony?" Harry asked, pulling his covers up to his neck.

Sirius' thoughts briefly went to Remus, wondering how he was coping this evening. The sun had set two hours ago.

"He's fascinated by the moon," Sirius eventually chuckled.

"Why?" Harry wondered, his green eyes sparkling with interest.

"You'll have to ask him when he gets home in a couple of days," Sirius answered, knowing he would enjoy watching Remus trying to explain these things to a child.

"Okay," Harry agreed, placing his head on the pillow.

Sirius smiled fondly at his godson before turning around and padding to the door.

Just as he reached the doorway, Harry spoke again. "Uncle Sirius, why do you and Uncle Remus share a bedroom?"

Sirius gulped. He hadn't realised Harry had noticed.

"Harry, you're too young to understand," Sirius answered, his cheeks reddening.

"Why?" Harry questioned, sitting up in his bed.

"You just are," Sirius told him. "Now go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

Harry pouted as he nodded his head before settling back down in his bed.

Good night, Uncle Sirius," Harry yawned, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Harry," Sirius answered, turning off the bedroom light and heading downstairs for a well earned glass of firewhiskey.


End file.
